Confessions
by Ziggy7332
Summary: Told from Sonic's POV. Sonic has moved on in life, but Amy apparently hasn't yet. But what happens when Shadow gets involved. Three-part songfic! Contains three songs. Shadamy..... or will it become a Sonamy? *Who's that mysterious person?*
1. All at Once

"Another songfic except this time it's a Shadamy one and my first Shadamy! And it's told from Sonic' POV. Lisa! Lisa!?" *turns to Serene* "Where's Lisa?"

*Serene shrugs. Out of nowhere pops out Omochao*

Omochao: "I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER! Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, including me Omochao, are © to SEGA. Song & lyrics _**"All at Once" belongs to The Fray**_".

"Want some watermelon Serene?"

Serene: "Chao!"

*Steph walks away Serene leaving Omochao alone*

_**Ages:**_

_Sonic-25_

_Shadow-25 (Over 50, but let's just make him 25 like Sonic :)_

_Amy-22_

_Tails-17_

_Rouge-27_

_Knuckles-26_

_Cream-16_

****************************************************************************

"Bye Sal, see ya tomorrow", I told my girlfriend leaving her off at her house. She pecked my lips and pulled back to look at me. I could only gaze at her sweet face. I loved how the way part of her brunette hair in the front of her forehead just hanged there close to her sparkling blue eyes.

"Bye Sonic, I'll call you tomorrow then", she said walking back into her house. I waved goodbye and ran off towards my house.

Once I got home, I notice that everyone was going to the dinning room. Oh! I almost forgot to mention. Tails, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream, Amy and me all live together. Rouge and Knuckles are finally going out. As for Cream and Tails, they are both very busy with high school. Back to what was happening at the house, I walked into the dinning room and leaned against the dinning room entrance. The table was getting set up by Amy and Cream with the dinner. Amy still had that childish crush on me. I had told her countless times that we were friends, but she believed that we could become more than that. I honestly didn't think of her 'that way' , only as a close true friend. Sure she was cute, fun and great to be with, but she's really not my type. So I still continue on with my life going out with other girls. Right now the only one that I had the longest relationship was Sally Acorn.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to  
She is right in front of you  
You begin to wonder could you find a better one  
Compared to her now she's in question_

"Hey are you going to eat dinner with us?", Tails asked me. He passed me with Rouge and Knuckles trailing behind him.

"Nah, Sally and I went to a restaurant for dinner", I answered. As I was turning around to head to my room, I caught a glimpse of Amy. She had a dish on her hand and she was looking at me with a miserable look on her face. I knew that I had hurt her feelings once again by saying that I went out with my girlfriend. I dashed off into my room, closed the door and laid down on top of my bed. My mind began to replay the sadden expression that Amy had on her face. I had to admit, I felt guilty by making her sad. But she has got to learn that it could never happen, we could only be friends and that's it PERIOD!

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Every time, when I would go out for a date with Sally, Amy would seem depressed. Tails told me that when I was on my date. She would go into her room and cry, no wonder I would hear someone sobbing through the walls. And when I would bring Sally inside the house, Amy would go outside for a walk or went shopping, Cream or Rouge would usually go with her. But, she has to learn one way or the other.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there_

My past girlfriends were Mina, Blaze, Daisy, Victoria, Susan, Fiona. But, they all were kinda the same, always looking for something that I could buy them or would act cuddly whenever the paparazzi would come up to us and take pictures. Sally, on the other hand, was far much different than all of them. Besides being a princess, she was a great person to have a conversation with or to hang out. When the paparazzi found out we were going out, the news was spread like wildfire. Amy only stood by the sideline and watched how I moved on in life.

_  
Looking for the right one you line up the world to find  
Where no questions cross your mind  
But she won't keep on waiting for you without a doubt  
Much longer for you to sort it out_

As time went on, everyone in the house started to tell me that they were concerned about Amy because she was acting like a zombie. Cream even had a serious conversation with me. But, all I could reply was: "Cream, she HAS GOT to get over that SILLY FANATIC CRUSH! There can't be and won't be anything between us. We COULD only be friends". After that I stormed out of the living room and went to call Sally to see if she wanted to go out on another date. She said yes.

_  
And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Little, by little she subsided the chasing. Until the day came when she no longer looked around for me out on the streets to ask if I wanted to hang out with her. (She stopped asking me for a date ever since I started dating) Of course I felt terrible on how I would treat her. But I was too elated to notice it because I was now free from her. I then knew that she had finally understood.

_  
Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it,  
Maybe it's all you're running from,  
Perfection will not come_

I still remember the day when Tails' told me that Shadow was moving into our house. I was quite glad that Shadow was going to live with us, even though we would often fight. Still it was fun to argue with that faker.

_  
And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes  
We'd never know what's wrong without the pain  
Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

Shadow finally moved in and got adjusted to the house and everyone else. Amy and him became really close. Knuckles told me that ever since Shadow moved in. Amy has gotten back into her old cheerful self. I was proud that Shadow returned the old Amy back, I kinda missed her.

_  
Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you've started to compare to someone not there  
Maybe you want it maybe you need it  
Maybe it's all you're running from  
Perfection will not come_

_  
_After a few weeks, I began to have this weird feeling whenever I would see them together. Sally said I wasn't the same any more. That I became more grumpy and anger all the time. I didn't hang out with her as much as we used to, it was more of a 'once a week' date. Till the day came when it became too unbearable, we didn't even communicated for once in two months. So she decided that it would be better to break up with me and go through our own separate ways.

Right now, I'm in the park sitting alone on the grass near the lake. Across from the lake and me, sitting on the bench, is Shadow and Amy enjoying their date. Now they are giggling and snuggling with each other.

Sigh. I had always been running away from the true emotions that I have for her, frightened to acknowledge them myself . I had ignored them for far too long. It was then that I noticed that it was really me who didn't understand. I guess that saying is true after all, 'You don't know what you have until it's gone'.

_Maybe you want her maybe you need her  
Maybe you had her maybe you lost her to another  
To another _

_************************************************************************_

"I have to admit, sometimes I believe that Amy is better off with someone else. Sonic could be such a jerk towards her. He doesn't deserve her". *fuming, spits out a watermelon seed angrily*

Serene: "Chao, Chao". Translation: "I don't think the story is quite done yet".

Omochao & Steph shouts out in shock : "WHAT!?"


	2. I wanna touch you

*A mysterious fully cover clocked person walks into the room*

?: "Yes that's right this story isn't fully finished. There's still more".

"Who are you?"

*? ignores Steph's question*

?: "There's still hope for Sonic. Omochao start the disclaimer".

Omochao: "Do I have to?"

?: "NOW! Oh and this chapter has a song in it". *hands over a piece of paper with writing on it*

Omochao: "Okay! Geesh! Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters, including me Omochao, are © to SEGA. Song & lyrics *reads from paper* **_"I wanna touch you" belongs to Colby O' Donis_**".

******************************************************************************************

_**One month later………**_

Tonight was a very special night for me. I got dressed in a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up at the elbows. Along with a pair of black jeans and my usual red sneakers that were now polished. Yesterday in the morning, I asked Amy if we could go have dinner tomorrow night. She gladly took my offer. Shadow was there when I asked her, but what kinda bugged me was that he didn't get jealous or anything. All he did was give me his smirk smile and continue on eating his breakfast. Ever since they were boyfriend and girlfriend I have been feeling weird, like as if I was lost. According to everyone as in Rouge, Cream, Tails and Knucklehead. They told me that I look depress and have been sulking. I couldn't deny that fact, it has been to me like months since I hadn't had a long and friendly conversation with anybody. When in reality it was only three weeks. All I would say to anyone was only a greeting and a farewell then I would disappear off to my special place or lock myself in my room. It was until Monday during the night when I was thinking again about Amy. I planned that I would try to get her back in love with me. Tell her the truth of how I really felt for her and that I was just too slow, stubborn, arrogant and immature to listen to my heart. The truth was that deep inside in my heart I truly love her, heck I loved her ever since the first time we met. I have been living my life in a huge fib, I needed her more than anything, now that I have gotten her taken away from me. I could clearly see how much she actually means to me and it hurts seeing her far away. Is that how she felt when I would be away or ran from her? The table had turned and now I know how it felt and it sucks really bad.

Standing in the living room waiting for Amy. I quickly checked the time on my wristwatch, 5 PM. At that moment the sound of a door opening and footsteps coming towards me caused my head snap up to see the person. Amy smile at me, but her face became quizzical as she scrutinized me. I tried to flirt and make her fall under my charms. I clearly knew that these flirtatious moves of mine would lure any girl. But, all she did was shrugged and headed towards the front door. I bet she didn't even notice that I was flirting with her!

"Are you ready?", she sweetly asked. I nodded and followed her outside. As she walked ahead of me, I felt stupid to be dressed so nicely. Amy on the other hand was dressed in a casual jeans and a green long sleeved shirt with green vans.

"Can we go to play miniature golf?", She turned and looked at me.

"Yeah let's go", was all I could reply. I asked her if she wanted me to carry her to the miniature golf place.

"Come on Sonic. The place is only three blocks away, it wouldn't kill us to walk", she scoffed. I didn't want to be left in awkward silence with her so I started a conversation with her. I asked her how her relationship was with Shadow hoping to hear complains, negative things and that their relationship was coming to an end. Big mistake.

"Shadow and me are pretty serious right now", she announced proudly. Inwardly, I cringed in pain after I heard those words. I was losing her and fast!

_If it's game or money_

_I can steady run it_

_I can set you up honey_

_'Til ya turn, turn, turn, turn _

_But you say you're solid_

_That your boyfriend's got it_

_Still I stay up on it_

_'Cause it burns, burns, burns, burns _

At the miniature golf place, we got the golf gear and went from course to course taking turns. I watched as Amy check and adjusted her club behind the golf ball. I turned my glance from her and saw a hedgehog couple across from us hugging and kissing each other. I imagined in their place me and Amy together.

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

"Sonic?", a white gloved hand waved in front of my face. I looked at the owner of the hand.

"It's your turn", Amy told me. She stood back and mentioned me the place where she was standing with the golf ball and the club.

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

I stood behind the back and adjusted my club on the ball. The thoughts of holding her dearly flooded my mind. I wanted to hug her badly. That's when I notice that I missed her bone crushing hugs. Feeling her warmth near me, the affection and attention she would give me. Those three words she would tell me.

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

After three rounds of miniature gold I decided to let Amy be the winner. We went to grab dinner at this fancy restaurant where I made reservations the night before. Amy felt bashful that she wasn't dressed fancy, but I told her that she always looked beautiful. She blushed at my comment. We had conversation about our friends and funny moments with Knuckles. Until the time came for the bill, I paid and we left the restaurant.

I didn't want the night to end, I just wanted to have an everlasting night with her.

"Wanna go to the beach?", I inquired.

"Nope".

"How about the park?"

"Nah uh".

"Around the city?"

"Thank you, but I need get home. Tomorrow I have to wake up early because I have stuff to do", she answered. She turn and started to walk in the direction of the house. I stood there still in place and heavily sighed in defeat. I could feel the fire towards Shadow rekindled, he had taken her away from me. As I thought about him, I subconsciously clenched my teeth and my hands balled up into fists. Things had changed between Amy and me. I went to catch up to Amy and walked next to her side each with our own space.

_And the more you sayin'_

_That you won't I stay in_

_Tryin' to get you to stray'n_

_So ya turn, turn, turn, turn _

_You don't ever holler_

_'Cause you too straight loyal_

_Make my temperature boil_

_Til it burns, burns, burns, burns _

The walk from the restaurant to the house was a thirty minute walk. But, it could have been a ten second one if only she let me carry her. The night air surround us with the sounds and lights of the city everywhere. Upon us glowed the moon proudly next to the stars and few night clouds. Amy was looking up at them, her eyes twinkling like the stars above. I couldn't help, but glance at her every now and then scared that she might caught me staring at her.

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

Her eyes were just shimmering with the beauty color of Kelly green. Her face glowing letting her delicate features be seen. Her beautiful eyelashes, her lovely grin, her cute little nose….

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

Her long bangs hanging over her divine face making her seem even more innocent and sweeter than what she already is. Her warm soft pink fur and the shade of fair skin on her arms and muzzles. But what was most inviting was her smooth gentle lips, I felt the urge to kiss her.

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

I can't believe I let her slip away from me like water or sand seeping through one's fingers. Too arrogant and judgmental to listen to the heart instead I listen to my mind. I blinded myself with lies. I have brought this upon me. I even felt terrible that I had broken the hearts of my past ex-girlfriends, especially Sally's. Maybe if I had actually listen to it, then I would of saved myself the years and heartbreaks of those innocent people. Some hero I am.

_If shorty's worth it then she's_

_Somebody else's 'cause they_

_They usually taken if they shine like you do _

_If shorty's interested I _

_Know I can infiltrate but_

_It's hard to break them when they shine like you do _

I had to face the music now. There was no way that I could get Amy back and I wanted her more than I could imagine. This feeling can't go away, it's driving me crazy. Oh no! we made eye contact, she must of notice me looking at her. So I looked down at the ground to avoid meeting her gaze again.

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

A shiny ruby rock on her ring finger caught my attention. I couldn't help, but stare at it.

"Isn't it gorgeous?", Amy asked me holding out her hand. I turn and look at her and she does the same.

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

"Shadow gave it to me Monday night. We getting married in a week", she tells me. The way she told me I could hear the thrill in her voice. The word 'married' echoed through my mind**. I **could be a better husband and make her the happiest wife on the world. But, it's too late for that my chances with her are slim……..

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

I turn to look at her again and see that once again she was looking up at the sky humming her song 'follow me'. That could be the reason on why my heart would beat furiously whenever she would hug me. The only reaction I could do was runaway from her and be annoyed. But, I figure out that the reason why I would get annoyed wasn't because of her. It's because I couldn't solve out what my heart was telling me, I couldn't learn to understand it until now.

I couldn't keep away my eyes from her this time, I just continue on staring at her. Lucky, she didn't notice probably wandered off in a daydream. Her face full of life just like back on those times when I would smile at her and say her name. Or **maybe **perhaps I could get her back somehow……..

_I wanna touch you but I'm tryin' to keep control of my hands_

_I wanna touch you but you're probably makin' love to your man_

_I wanna touch you but I gotta make myself understand_

_That I can't but I can't understand that I can't_

_*************************************************************************************_

"Seriously! Who are you!"

*Steph gets ignored again. ? & Omochao are shouting at each other*

?: "SONAMY!"

Omochao: "SHADAMY!"

?: "SONAMY!"

Omochao: "SHADAMY!"

?: "No! Amy cannot end up with Shadow!"

Omochao: "Why not!?"

?: "Because!…."

Omochao: "Because what!?"

"AAARRRRGGHH!!! THAT'S IT! IF YOU NEED ME, I'LL BE IN THE PARK! Serene, you're in charge!" *Steph grabs her skateboard angrily and leaves*

Serene: "CHAO!" *stands up straight and salutes* Translation: "Yes ma'am!"

?: "SONAMY!"

Omochao: "SHADAMY!"


	3. Congratulations

Serene: "CHAO CHAO!" Translation: "SHUT UP!"

*? & Omochao stops fighting*

Serene: "Chao, Chao Chao. Chao Chao, Chao Chao. Chao o Chao? Chao Chao….. Chao!?" Translation: "Now, that we have some quiet. What will this story, songfic, whatever it is, will be. A Shadamy or a Sonamy? Let's find out…..Hey! Is that a purple tail I see underneath that cloak!?"

******************************************************************************************

The huge white wooden doors open up and close as a whole crowd of decorative people enter the church. Everyone is heading towards the pews closest to the front. Amy's friends and other people, that she know around the town, showed up for her wedding day. I bet the whole town is here. I'm sitting in the second row in the front.

"Tails, could you take care of my seat?", I ask him. He nods at me and I leave to go outside of the church. The day had come that Amy would get married to Shadow, and so far I couldn't get Amy back. I see a black limousine heading to the back side of the church where the backdoor was. I walk over and soon enough I see Amy getting out of the limo with Rouge and Cream helping her out. She looked absolutely beautiful in her pure white wedding dress, not even words could describe her. Knuckles comes out right behind the girls, he's dressed in a black tuxedo. Amy turns in my direction and sees me. She smiles and waves to me, I smile back and head over to her. As if on cue, Rouge, Cream and Knuckles leaves us so we can talk alone.

"Well, you look handsome today", she commented as she looked at the black tux I had to wear for this occasion.

"I would say the same to you", I replied smiling at her. Her eyes seem to get teary and she gave me the hugest grin I had ever seen.

"I can't believe the day had finally come. It felt like only yesterday when he propose to me", She told me clasping her right side of her chest where her heart was. I kept on smiling, but really deep inside I was tearing apart.

"I'm so glad for you Ames", I tried to say clearly and contently, so she wouldn't notice the hurt that I was going through. She looks at me happily, a tear escapes from her the bottom corner of her right eye. I wipe it away with my right hand's thumb and look into her jade crystal eyes. She lets out a giggle and hugs me.

"Sonic! You're the **greatest **and **bestest **friend I could ever have. Thank you!"

"Amy hon! It's almost time!", Rouge calls out to the bride. Amy waves goodbye to me and heads off to the backdoor. I go back through the front door and as soon as I open the huge wooden doors. Everyone inside turn around to look at me to see if I'm the bride. Mutters raise upon the air probably comments that it was a fault alarm, 'it's just one of the bride's friends not the bride'. I go and sit back on the spot where Tails saved my seat from earlier on. Cream bounces out from out of nowhere and sits next to Tails, obviously he saved her a seat too.

The wedding song 'Here comes the bride' begins and everyone settles down. Everyone turns their attention to the main wooden doors as they suddenly flew open. In came the daylight, walking in front are two cute six year old bunnies walking down the aisle throwing flower petals everywhere. Cream waves at the little flower girls, they waved back. They were both Cream's younger cousins. Following up next was Amy in her white dress with Knuckles linked arms with her. Knuckles has been like a older brother to Amy and since Amy didn't have any of her family members. Knuckles volunteered to take the place where the father would deliver the bride to the groom. Rouge stood in the front along the other bridesmaids as Amy's maid of honor. Silver stood on the other side, he was Shadow's best man.

_Is that seat taken?  
Congratulations  
Would you like to take a walk with me? _

Amy still had that charming wide smile that I encounter earlier on her face. She kept her eyes fixed on Shadow, only him. She walked with grace down the aisle towards the alter where her soon-to-be-husband stood proudly in a fancy black tuxedo.

_My mind it kind of goes fast  
I'll try to slow it down for you  
I think I'd love to take a drive  
I want to give you something  
I've been wanting to give to you for years  
My heart _

She finally made it to the alter where she belonged from the beginning of the day. The bride and groom smile at each other and thus the priest begins. My heart slowly crumples into tiny wrecked pieces. I felt like crying, but I can't. Not in front of everyone and especially not in front of Amy.

_My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart can't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu _

Shadow and Amy both said their letters that they wanted to tell to each other. The vows were being read and were about to end. Then the priest rose his head and looked out into the crowd, "If anyone here has any reasons as to why these two should not be joined in Holy Matrimony, let him speak now or forever hold his peace".

I don't know how I stood up, but I did. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I tired to ignore their stares and just stared directly at Amy, she stared right back.

_Came to see the light in my best friend  
You seemed as happy as you'd ever been  
My chance of being open was broken  
And now you're Mrs. Him_

She looked at me, her expression was blank. But through her eyes, she communicated with me. Her eyes were like pleading out to me 'Please let me be happy'. I felt horrible how many times I had made her somber and now here I go again. I can't let that happen. What kind of **BEST **friend would I be if I did that? Even though, sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same.

"I don't have anything to say, I'm just glad that my **best **friend is finally getting married to a person whom she loves with all her heart", I said sitting down. Amy smiles warmly at me and looks back at Shadow.

_My words they don't come out right  
But I'll try to say I'm happy for you  
I think I'm going to take that drive  
I want to give you something  
I've wanted to give to you for years  
My heart  
_

"Shadow, will you take Amy to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"I will", Shadow responds in a light tone of voice, he smiles upon Amy. My broken heart was slowly falling down, but I had to put on a façade. I didn't want to ruin Amy's happiness.

_My heart, my pain won't cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu  
My heart  
My heart can't take this cover up  
You left me.. hu hu hu hu _

"Amy, will you take Shadow to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"  
"I will", responded Amy. I turned to look at Tails, but he was no longer sitting next to me.

_And I can't change this  
I can never take it back  
But now I can't change your mind  
(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)  
_

Tails appears before Shadow and Amy and holds out in a purple velvet pillow two shiny golden rings in the middle. Shadow lifts one of the golden rings and takes Amy's hand, "Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you and a reminder of my devotion to you. I am honored to call you my wife".

_And I can't take this  
I can never take this back  
But now I can't change your mind  
Can't change your mind  
_

Amy takes the last ring and takes Shadow's hand, "And with this ring I give to you as a token of my love and devotion to you. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your wife. With this ring, I gladly marry you and join my life to yours".

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride", the priest announced.

_(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)  
Can't change your mind  
(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)  
(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)  
(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)  
(You left me.. hu hu hu hu) _

Shadow and Amy both leaned forward and gave each other a kiss. Everyone clapped and shouted in excitement for the newly weds, all I did was just clap. Amy and Shadow ran down the aisle hand and hand as people cried out in enthusiasm and threw rice at them. We all went outside and to see how they got into the black limousine. I contained the smile on my face as I backed my way out of the crowd. When I was out of it and far away from where Amy and Shadow were. I ran as fast as I could. To the only place where I would go to release my trouble away or where I would think about her.

_Just make it go away  
Make it go away  
Please_

_*************************************************************************************_

?:"Poor Sonic! Oh! I don't know what your talking about Serene. Anyway, you may of won this round Omochao, but Sonamy shall prevail!" *runs off*

Omochao: "Don't get me wrong! I also support Sonamy! Oh poo, he/she couldn't of heard me. Oh yeah! I almost forgot this song is _**'Congratulations' **__**by Blue October ft Imogen Heap**_".

Serene: "Chao! Chao… Chao Chao…. Chao…. Chao. CHAO!" Translation: "That clocked person seem and sounded familiar. Hmmm….. I'm going to get Steph and tell her the outcome of the story… songfic…. whatever it is. Don't forget to REVIEW!" *Flies out*


End file.
